


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: Title: I saw Daddy kissing Santa ClausFandom: Hawaii 5-0Pairing: Steve/DannyRating: PG- 13- for language and sexual innuendoSummary: Grace sees something unusual after the Christmas party at Danny’s.  Based on S1's Christmas episode, but only the parts that were about Grace and Danny.Originally written for Adventfic 2010.From the prompt by many people of mistletoe!Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Hawaii 5-0





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

****  
Danny had been depressed for days. His first Christmas away from Jersey, living in this cramped apartment, not getting Grace until the end of the day on Christmas Eve and having to return her early Christmas Day.

None of Danny’s family around to show Grace how much she was loved.

He tried to be positive. He really, really did.

Then he got the Christmas tree he ordered through the mail.

“Stupid fuckin’ tree!” He yelled as the branches kept falling off.

He finally got the branches on and tried placing an ornament on it.

It fell off.

“God damn it! I can’t even decorate this-this Charlie Brown reject tree!”

Nothing was going right.

He hated his life.

****

“I hate my life,” Danny told Steve as they stood in the visitor’s waiting area of the prison.

He looked around and gestured to the Christmas tree next to him. “This is depressing. Even the prison has a better tree than I do.”

“Would you stop?” The tree is perfect.”

“Are you kidding? I tried to put an ornament on it and it fell off. Not only that, it bent the branch!”

Steve tried not to laugh, but Danny caught the amusement in his eyes.

‘What? You think that’s funny?”

“No- it’s just, if you had listened to me and gotten the tree I told you to get it you wouldn’t have this problem, that’s all.”

“You know, this need you have to control every aspect of my life is obsessive,” Danny said.

“I’m not being obsessive. I’m just a detail oriented man,” Steve replied in what he hoped was a haughty tone.

“Yes, detail oriented about my life,” Danny insisted, but he was smiling. “You’re like my personal stalker.”

“I take umbrage to that!”

“Oh, you do, do you? “ Danny laughed. “So, what about you getting that Santa Claus suit for me? Was that you just being a detail oriented man?”

“Well, someone had to take care of it. Look at the one you got! It was five sizes too big for you!”

Danny raised his eyebrows. “The one you got me is still too big for me.”

“Well, that was the smallest I can find.”

“Oh, great. A height joke,” Danny grumbled.

“Not a height joke. I’m just stating a fact.. Listen,” Steve said in a conspiratorial tone, “don’t worry about it. I can sew it for you!”

“You can SEW it for me? Seriously, you can sew? Damn, I should marry you right now!”

Steve laughed. “Asshole,” he replied. “So, do you want me to do it or not?”

“What, get married? If that’s a proposal I have to sleep on it,” Danny smiled at Steve. “Yeah, ok, sew it for me. Thanks.”

“It kills you to thank me for anything, doesn’t it?” Steve grinned at his partner.

“Just a little,” Danny admitted with an answering grin.

****

On the way back from the prison Danny was quiet.

“What is it?” Steve asked.

“My apartment is a dump.”

“No, it’s not. It’s perfect.”

“My apartment? Really? Because you seemed to think it was kind of a dump-no actually I think you did say it was a dump the first time you saw it.”

“Yeah, well it looks a lot better without the boxes full of your stuff from Jersey lying all around. Not to mention the fact that you finally are learning to pick up after yourself.”

Danny ignored the teasing. “No, seriously. What makes you think it’s perfect now? Or is that just your way of trying to cheer me up?”

“I am trying to cheer you up,” Steve acknowledged. “But I also have changed my mind about your place. You’ve done things with it that make it – well, like a home.”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything, different.”

“Well then, maybe it’s just you.” Steve said, softly.

“What?” Danny seemed genuinely confused.

“You- you made the apartment seem different. You made it feel like a home.”

“Oh, thanks,” Danny couldn’t think of any other response to that, so he was silent.

Steve turned and looked into Danny’s eyes for just a moment.

“You’re welcome,” he said, and looked quickly away.

They were quiet for a few seconds, and so many unspoken things hung in the air.

“Radio?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea. But none of that “Sexy Eyes” stuff,” Danny warned.

The music came on.

“I’ve been really trying baby,

Trying to hold back in feeling for so long,

And if you feel like I feel baby,

Come on, oh, come on, yeah,

Let’s get it on”

Danny’s face turned red and he pleaded “Please, please change the station!”

“You can’t tell me you don’t like Marvin Gaye, Danny!”

“I do- just, this song, no-“

“Well, I like it,” he smiled and started singing along.

“Since we got to be here,

Let’s live-

I love you

There’s nothing wrong, with me lovin’ you,

Baby no, no.

And giving yourself to me could never be wrong, if the love is true…

Don’t you know how sweet and wonderful life can be? I’m asking you baby, to get it on with me….”

“Steve, please. I’m begging you- you’re ruining the song!” Stop singing!”

Steve stuck out his tongue and continued:

“I ain’t gonna worry, I ain’t gonna push, won’t push you baby.,

Come on, come on, come on baby,

Stop beating ‘round the bush.

Let’s get it on.”

The song finished and Danny sighed. “Thank God that’s over”, he said, but inwardly he felt a heat inside him, wondering if maybe Steve was singing that song for him.

“You don’t appreciate talent, Danny,” Steve answered, but inwardly he was feeling a heat inside him, wondering if Danny knew that he was singing that song for him.

****

When they got back to Danny’s apartment Steve surveyed the lights and ornaments that were strewn around the room in mock despair.

“Oh my God! I’m not sure we can do this in time!”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re very funny,” Danny moved around the apartment, trying to make some order out of the piles of Christmas decorations he recently took out of his storage room.

“It looks like you might need my ‘slightly fanatical’ organizational skills, right Danny?” Steve looked at Danny mischievously.

“What do you want me to say, please help me oh “Exalted Organizational Wizard”?”

Steve smiled.“I like that, but no. I just want you to say that you need me.”

Danny looked up from the box he was opening and stared at Steve.

For a moment he thought Steve meant it as something more than a joke.

Not knowing how to react he just rolled his eyes and said, “Ok,I need you.”

“I don’t think I believe you,” Steve smiled again and Danny thought, “It’s almost like he’s flirting with me,” and laughed at himself.

Until he saw the look in Steve’s eye.

Behind the smile and the mischief seemed to be a real question.

Danny walked over to him and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I need you,” he paused for a moment. “Now, let me get us some beers,” and he walked into the kitchen a little shaken by what was happening.

****

They got the ornaments on the tree, and even Danny had to admit it looked a lot better. Once they’d put smaller ornaments and lights on it the tree looked much less like the Charlie Brown reject he’d called it earlier.

He looked around the apartment.

They’d gotten all the lights around the inside as well as the outside door, and Steve had insisted on putting them on all the windows himself.

Danny had carefully placed the mementos from past Christmases with Grace around the apartment.

“This is the first gift Grace ever gave me,” Danny said proudly. It was a Christmas tree with sparkles and little ornaments drawn on crookedly.

He had it in a picture frame he put next to the tree.

“And this,” Danny held it up, “was the first ornament Grace ever made for me.” It was a little stenciled cutout of a snowflake, and she’d written “I love you, Danno” on it.

Steve stood next to Danny and gently rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. I’m okay- really.”

Steve just looked at him.

“Okay, not really! I fucking hate this! I want her to be with ME! Is that selfish? Probably, but you know what? I don’t care. She’s my daughter; too,” He gently laid the ornament on the tree.”She’s my life.”

“I’m sorry, Danny. But –we can try and make this a perfect Christmas for her, right? Just like you try and make all the time you spend with her special?”

“Yeah, but how can I compete with StepStan and the mansion and the huge tree and the banquet they’ll have, and all the gifts?”

“Danny, you don’t have to compete. You’re her Danno. She loves you.”

“At least back home in Jersey we’d be at my parents,” Danny went on, lost in his own thoughts. “She’d have lots of family and people she loved around her. Now all she’ll remember is being stuck in a dingy apartment with her father.”

“I told you before. It’s not dingy. It’s perfect, and it’ll be very festive-if you’d cheer up a little!” Steve elbowed him lightly. “Come on! Really, Grace will remember being here with you. That’s what she wants most of all.”

“She’s a kid. She wants all the sparkle and magic and big presents!”

“Danny! Stop it!” Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and shook him slightly.

“There’s nothing a kid wants more than to be with their parents on Christmas. Take it from me. I spent too many of them without my Dad.”

Danny looked at Steve and smiled a little. “I guess this is your day for cheering me up. Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome. Now let me see the Santa suit.”

Danny brought it out and held it up for Steve to see.

“Danny, you’re going to have to put that on for me to sew it.”

“Oh shit, I hate this thing,” Danny groaned.

“You know, Danny, you’re more of a Scrooge than a Santa,” he said, making a ‘tsk tsk’ sound.

“These suits can only be worn for short periods of time. Otherwise they start itching, Besides, I look ridiculous in it.”

“You thought I looked good when I dressed as Santa for the office party,” Steve reminded him.

“I was a little drunk, Steve.”

“No, you weren’t. Come on, admit it. You thought I looked good as Santa,” he smiled.

“My God, are you five years old?” Danny asked, unable to stop himself from laughing.

“Yes, you looked good. It was all I could do to keep my hands off you in that suit,” Danny continued laughing, but Steve seemed pleased.

“Really?”

“Oh yes- I love a man in uniform,” Danny picked up one of Grace’s stuffed animals and threw it at him. “Come on and help me with this thing before Grace gets here.”

****

“Would you please stop fidgeting, Danny?” Steve asked.

“I can’t help it. You’re taking a long time with that inseam.”

Steve looked up from his place on the floor and scowled. “That’s because you keep moving! Now calm down!”

“I’m calm, I’m calm,” Danny insisted, but his insides were turning over with a feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge.

It was Steve and his fucking big hands on the inside of his legs that was making him so fidgety.

Why did Steve have to run his hand up and down Danny’s legs like that? Why did those hands feel so sensual against his body? Why was he thinking about these things?

“I think you got it, Steve. You can do the rest with the suit off, okay? Thanks. I’ve got to go outside and help Kono and Chin with the food. I can’t have them doing all the work out there!” and he ran out of the bedroom as quickly as he could.

Steve watched him as he ran out and then came back in.

“I forgot-“ he began.

“To take the suit off. I know. I was wondering when you’d notice.” Steve looked at him. “Any time you’re ready.”

“Oh, yeah,” Danny tried to sound offhand but he was starting to feel embarrassed and very warm. It would be stupid for him to ask Steve to leave the room. He’d seen Steve without his shirt often enough, and in that bathing suit that clung to him often enough-wait, what the fuck was that last thing about?

He was losing his mind, no question about it.

He took off the pants first and handed them to Steve, leaving the top of the suit on.

Steve laughed. “Are you afraid to let me see you without your clothes on, Danny?”

“Yes,” Danny tried to laugh it off. “I’m afraid I won’t measure up to your fabulous physique,” he said, and he took the top of the suit off.

Steve stared at him with what Danny thought almost certainly was an appraising eye.

“I think you measure up fine, Danny,” he said very quietly, his eyes staring straight into Danny’s.

“Thank you, Mr. Navy Seal of 2010,” Danny bowed and then hurriedly reached for his pants and shirt.

“I’ll have you know I could’ve won that award if I’d gone for it,” Steve played along.

“I’m sure you would’ve, Steve,” Danny assured him and excused himself to join Kono and Chin in the kitchen.

****

Steve was still sewing the sleeve when Grace arrived at the apartment.

“Come on, hurry-please!”

“They taught you sewing in SEAL school?” Chin asked.

“I was in the boy scouts,” Steve looked at Danny and winked. “I just always seem to be in a uniform.”

Danny brushed that off. “It figures you would be a Boy Scout,” he said with a smile.

“Come on guys, she’s here!” Kono ran to open the door and greeted Grace with a hug and a “Merry Christmas!”

Chin and Steve took turns giving her a hug and then Danny made his entrance from the bedroom.

“Santa!” Grace smiled. “You’ve lost weight!” She laughed when she saw the still too big Santa suit. “You look great, Danno!”

Danny sat down and hugged her tightly.

Steve was right, this was perfect.

His apartment wasn’t big or fancy, but it did have a feel of home to it, and the decorations and food and music made it seem like a big party.

Most of all, Grace really was around people who loved her.

Danny had no doubt that Kono and Chin loved Grace. He could see it in the way they rushed to help him get things ready for the party, in the way they helped prepare the food.

He could see the love for Grace when they wished her Merry Christmas.

Danny knew that Steve loved Grace. He could tell that from the beginning. His eyes lighted up whenever Danny mentioned her, and he was more gentle and loving with her each time she saw him.

She had taken to calling him, “Uncle Steve.”

As he hugged her, he looked up and caught Steve’s eye.

Steve’s expression almost floored him.

It wasn’t just happiness that Danny had been able to give Grace a good Christmas, or the satisfaction of knowing he’d helped make it a success.

There was no other way to describe that look except to call it love.

Danny tried, but he couldn’t look away.

***

After the party ended and Kono and Chin had gone, Steve and Danny cleaned up the apartment. The team had each given Grace a gift and there was wrapping paper and bows all around.

Grace was staying over and Danny wanted everything nice for her first Christmas morning here.

“I’ve got to go home for a little while, but I’ll be back. I forgot your gift,” Steve said after the last of the wrapping paper had been thrown out.

“You don’t have to do that.” Danny said. “Wait until tomorrow and bring it over then.”

“No,” Steve smiled, “I want you to have this one tonight.”

***

Danny opened the door to find Steve standing there in a Santa suit.

He burst into laughter.

“Get in here, you lunatic!” He pulled Steve into the apartment. “Don’t you know you could be accosted for presents by overanxious kids if they see you like that?”

“Oh, I’m not worried,” Steve sat down on the sofa. “I know how to handle myself,” and he winked at Danny.

“I-what was that wink about? What are you doing wearing that thing-willingly? I couldn’t wait to take mine off!”

“It’s something you said earlier.”

“God, what did I say? You know, when you see me talking, could you stop me, please?” Danny pleaded.

“I’ll remember that the next time you argue with me about my driving or my methods of interrogation,” he remarked. “For now, I’m glad you said what you did.”

Danny looked at him blankly.

“You said you thought I looked good in this suit, and that you loved a guy in uniform.”

“I’m pretty sure I did NOT say loved, and anyway, I was kidding!”

Steve stood up and walked over to Danny.

“No, you weren’t.” He said.

“Yes, I was. I was,” Danny found himself being embraced by a very tall Santa and wondered when his life became so surreal.

Because to be honest, it did feel really good when Steve hugged him.

And he HAD thought Steve looked good in the Santa suit.

Of course, he’d been drunk then, but still-

“I know you like me, Danny,” Steve let his hands rest on Danny’s face.

“I do like you, but-“

“No. I don’t want to hear anything else except “I like you Steve.”

“Well, you knew that.”

“You know what I mean. In fact,” he breathed the words into Danny’s ear, enjoying how it made him shiver, “ that you might even love me.”

“Love, are you insane? Where do you get these things from, Steve?” Danny protested, but it was getting harder to do as Steve pressed his body close to Danny’s and rubbed his lower back,

“I don’t think it’s insane,” he kissed Danny’s ear and then his neck. “I love you.”

“Stop joking,” Danny could hardly get the words out as it was getting harder for him to concentrate with Steve’s lips on his neck and his hands roaming Danny’s body.

“I’m not. I love you. Probably from the beginning.”

“Yes, oh,” Danny moaned as Steve kissed him on the shoulder. “The greatest love affairs have traditionally begun with the lovers holding a gun on each other.”

“We started our own tradition,” Steve breathed into Danny’s ear and kissed his earlobe.

Steve pointed up above them and said, “Mistletoe. You know what that means. If you don’t kiss the person you’re standing under it with you’ll have bad luck for the whole year.”

“Yeah- I never heard that,” Danny smiled. “And I think you made it up.”

“No- I didn’t,” he moved closer to Danny. “But why take chances?” And he bent down and kissed Danny on the lips.

Danny felt that same heat he’d felt earlier in the day when Steve sang “Let’s Get It On” like he was seducing him, and he’d felt it when Steve was touching him while he’d fixed the Santa suit.

He’d felt it when he’d looked into his eyes while he was hugging Grace.

He couldn’t deny he wanted him.

Even in that suit (which really did look good on him, Danny thought).

“I agree,” he answered and kissed Steve back.

“Let me hear you say it,” Steve whispered.

“I love you, too,” Danny replied and they kissed once more.

****

Just at that moment Grace came out of her room.

She’d come out to see if Santa had arrived, and there he was!

And-he was kissing Danno!

Grace remained rooted to the spot, not wanting to make a sound.

She knew if she did that Santa would go away and she wouldn’t get any toys.

She ran back to her room, excited.

She’d seen Santa! He was real!

And he was kissing her Daddy!

Grace thought about that.

She knew sometimes girls kissed girls and boys kissed boys, but she’d never seen her Daddy kiss a boy.

He looked so happy kissing Santa that it made Grace happy too.

Her last thought before falling asleep was that Danno must have been a very good boy this year.

Back under the mistletoe Danny was thinking the very same thing.

 

The End


End file.
